


Another sunny place

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nuova mattina, un nuovo risveglio e una sorpresa per Rinoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another sunny place

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt "Cornetti caldi e caffè" di el_defe per la Notte Bianca #15 @ maridichallenge

Sta camminando lungo prati verdi, con l’erba alta che accarezza dolcemente le sue gambe, quando sente il distante ronzio dei motori del Garden. Allora Rinoa realizza di stare dormendo. Non si sveglia subito, godendo del suo sogno quanto può prima che ci pensi la sveglia a tirarla fuori dal letto: non c’è riposo per gli eroi che hanno salvato il mondo da Artemisia. Anzi, proprio a partire dalla loro vittoria le loro responsabilità sono aumentate a dismisura; sono queste responsabilità che Rinoa può incolpare per lo spazio vuoto accanto a sé. Se significa che finalmente ha tutto lo spazio per sé e nessuno le ruba le coperte, significa anche che deve gestire il freddo di un letto troppo grande e la mancanza del profumo e del suono dei respiri profondi di Squall.

Deve essere ad Esthar ora, discutendo con il Presidente Laguna con quel suo tono pacato ma deciso di un qualcosa di importante e terribilmente noioso, godendosi la fresca sera di Esthar mentre a Baalamb albeggia. Rinoa immagina Laguna cercare futilmente di convincerlo a chiamarlo papà di fronte ad una tazza di caffè nel bel mezzo di una discussione su un documento importante, fogli sparsi per la scrivania tra di loro. Rinoa quasi riesce a odorarlo, quel caffè, e un sorriso beato le si allarga sul volto mentre pian piano si sveglia e la sensazione non scompare con la sua fantasia.

C’è veramente del caffè, realizza un minuto dopo aver aperto gli occhi, e il leggero _clink_ delle tazze le rivela che c’è qualcuno nel suo appartamento. Le lenzuola scivolano leggere lungo le sue gambe mentre si mette a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando. Non si preoccupa della presenza sconosciuta - il Garden è ben protetto e solo pochi intimi possono entrare nell’appartamento – ma semplicemente curiosa. Selphie a quest’ora l’avrebbe svegliata facendo il solito frastuono, Quistis di certo avrebbe avuto il buon senso di suonare il campanello e Zell non si sveglia mai a quest’ora se non è necessario.

(Irvine, invece, non ha proprio ricevuto le chiavi. A volte Rinoa ci pensa e le viene da sorridere al pensiero di Squall geloso: lui sa benissimo che non esiste possibilità di tradimento, specialmente con Irvine che ormai per lei è come un fratello, per cui si tratta di una precauzione stupida)

In una vecchia maglietta e dei pantaloni ancora più vecchi, Rinoa cammina piano fuori dalla camera da letto verso la cucina, godendo della sensazione del pavimento fresco sotto ai suoi piedi.

I primi raggi del sole illuminano il soggiorno e la piccola zona cucina separata dal resto della stanza da un bancone dove una persona dalla schiena familiare armeggia silenziosamente con la caffettiera. Non ci sono dubbi che si tratta di lui, ma Rinoa ha qualche difficoltà a crederci. Si tratta quasi certamente di un sogno, pensa, mentre lui si gira con un lieve sorriso e due tazze di caffè in mano. Non lo vede da un mese ed ha la strana sensazione di essere davanti a una persona che conosce come le sue tasche ma in qualche modo diversa da come l’ha immaginata durante la loro separazione. Chissà che espressione deve avere mentre lo guarda come se fosse una creatura di un altro mondo, mentre studia i tratti del suo volto, le sottili tracce di stanchezza intorno agli occhi e nella sua postura.

“Buongiorno” le dice Squall e la sua voce è più profonda e morbida di quanto ricordasse, come una carezza.

Concentrata su di lui, Rinoa non si accorge di essere arrivata al bancone e si siede, un po’ frastornata finché una zaffata di caffè non fa partire i motori del suo cervello.

“Sei tornato presto” dice e sorride senza nemmeno pensarci. Si allunga verso di lui per un bacio che lui le dà.

“Un’ora fa. Ma non è il caso di parlarti ancora prima della colazione, vero?” le chiede, con una traccia di umorismo che, se Rinoa fosse più sveglia, le rivelerebbe la sua felicità nell’essere a casa.

Quanto le è mancato il caffè di Squall, pensa invece assaporandone un sorso e chiudendo gli occhi. S intanto si muove finché Rinoa non sente il rumore di un piatto sul tavolo e un odore caldo e intenso che la avvolge. Non si stupisce di vedere davanti a sé dei cornetti caldi quando riapre gli occhi, quanto al gesto di Squall che, nonostante la stanchezza di un lungo viaggio dall’altra parte del mondo, ha pensato a lei.

C’è una sensazione di contentezza in ogni fibra del suo essere quando lo guarda negli occhi, e vede quello che prova riflesso in lui.

“Ho sposato l’uomo perfetto” dice dopo un lungo momento di silenzio e un morso al cornetto che le si scioglie in bocca. “Come farò mai ad essere al tuo stesso livello?”

Il suo cuore batte intensamente per lui, per la sua espressione piena di un riservato affetto. “Non ce n’è bisogno” le dice.

Ancora silenzio, ma i loro sguardi comunicano quello che le parole non possono definire, mentre le loro mani si trovano sulla superficie del bancone e si stringono.

“Mi sei mancato”


End file.
